


love for free

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Love, Mini Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: in which lena thinks maybe kara won't leave





	love for free

when lex finds out lena befriended supergirl, he makes sure she knows of his anger and disappointment. he plots from his cell and he sends henchmen after his baby sister and he awaits for news of her ‘accident’.

it’s not violent enough to kill her, but it’s violent enough to pass along the message.

she shouldn’t be surprised, not really. she’d been dealing with lillian her whole life, and she always noticed how similar they were. she’s not surprised when she’s shot and she’s not surprised that it misses all vital arteries and organs and she’s not surprised that the henchmen call for an ambulance before she leaves. 

what does surprise her is the way kara’s there for her. lena doesn’t even have time to tell her about the incident; kara turns up on her doorstep with a bottle of wine and a dvd copy of when harry met sally. she says it’s a cure for a minor bullet wound and any broken heart, no matter who breaks it. lena tells her to come in, because she could use a cure. she’s never felt this broken. she’s never felt this alone. 

later that night, when lena cries so hard she feels like she’s about to dissolve into nothingness, kara holds her as tightly as humanly possible, whispering soft assurances in her ear, running a hand through lena’s dark hair. She lets her know that she is love, that she is going to be okay. 

months down the road, when kara tells her she’s in love with her, lena is taken aback. it feels too good to be true but lena smiles and whispers it in return, praying to gods she’s sure don’t exist that kara doesn’t leave her or get sick of her or decide she’s not worthy. but this is kara and her love makes lena feel warmer than she ever thought possible and she decides that maybe she should give it a chance, that maybe kara will be the first person who stays by her side.

In the two decades she’s spent being a luthor, lena learned that love and acceptance always came with a price.

and she hasn’t quite made sense of it yet, how kara could love her for free.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted some small vignettes on tumblr but i decided i liked them enough that i'll post them in a series on here and then add to them whenever i get the chance or inspiration.
> 
> you can find me at murdershegoat on tumblr.


End file.
